goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Fanboy and Chum Chum turn the stoopid monkey logos into stoopid Mavericks/Grounded big time
Fanboy and Chum Chum get bored, they both together watch 83 stoopid monkey logos, when they finish watching them, they both had an idea for doing stoopid Mavericks logo, they both went to stoopid monkey studios and made stoopid Mavericks logo, but when Azura looked at the Stoopid Mavericks video on YouTube (made by Fanboy and Chum Chum usernamed WeLuvParamount themselves), it showed the stoopid Mavericks logo which made her mad, after that, Tina and Diesel ground Fanboy and Chum Chum for what they did. Transcript Fanboy: Man, I'm bored, what should I do? Chum Chum: Me too... I know! We’ll watch 83 stoopid monkey logos Fanboy: Good idea! Chum Chum: Let’s do this! (After watching the stoopid monkey logos) Fanboy: I had a idea for doing stoopid Mavericks hosts logo, I'll list them, Spark Mandrill is about to hit Chill Penguin’s foot with the hammer, Storm Eagle is smoking one thousand cigarettes, Wheel Gator is about to whack a hive with sticks, Wire Sponge is drinking a gallon of bleach, Launch Octopus is sticking one hand in the blender and one with the other, Armored Armadillo was doused himself in gasoline and holding a lit match, Bubble Crab is being cooked by an island native two times, Crystal Snail is pulled a pin from a hand grenade, Overdrive Ostrich is holding a gun in his own mouth, Flame Mammoth was looking at a newspaper upside down, Chill Penguin was running with scissors, Wheel Gator is about to bite the people's tails, Storm Eagle sticks a person's nose and came out on the ear, Wire Sponge was climbing into a mouth of a crocodile, Launch Octopus is about to drop the hairdryer into someone's bathtub, Armored Armadillo got his head in the toilet, Morph Moth was eating many people's brains, Crystal Snail is about to sever his own tongue with a sever, Overdrive Ostrich was look like skull masks, Chill Penguin has a test tube on a bird's flu, Spark Mandrill severed his head, Storm Eagle was jumping off the cliff, Wheel Gator has inked an upside down tattoo, Wire Sponge poked a pool cue on his own eye, Launch Octopus was throwing darts with one stuck on his eye, Armored Armadillo is chasing a butterfly, Chill Penguin was run over by cars, and many others! Chum Chum: What a huge great big idea for us! Time to go! (Fanboy and Chum Chum then both went to stoopid monkey studios and made all stoopid Mavericks logo) Chum Chum: Yay! We did it! Fanboy: We made the stoopid Mavericks logo! (Cut to: Azura at her home in the Lakeside, Texas) Azura: What in tarnation is that random video with thumbnail that is nothing but black?! (The video made by WeLuvParamount appears to be Stoopid Mavericks logo) Azura: Hey! What in tarnation are those logos doing here?! Did two kids named Fanboy and Chum Chum did that?! That's it, they’re gonna get it! (cut to Mental People’s home) Diesel: Fanboy and Chum Chum, I can't believe you two changed the stoopid monkey logos to stoopid Mavericks logo, you know they are not in the logo, that's it! Your grounded grounded grounded big time! Tina: go to your rooms and think about what you did to Azura from Fire Emblem Fates, and they want us to call the Easter bunny to give you two no candy and anything else but DVDs and vhs tapes of cartoons not made by Paramount and Nickeldeon! Diesel: and when you go to your room, we are taking your paramount and nickelodeon stuffs away and you will not get them back until next New Years Eve 2020! Fanboy and Chum Chum (Together): no! (28x) not our paramount and nickelodeon stuff! Category:Fanboy and Chum-Chum's grounded days Category:Grounded Stuff Trivia